Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Strafe
Early life Strafe was born in a small herd traveling the vast wasteland in search of the Great Valley. Growing up, Strafe had no friends and she was very lonely as a child. Her herd consisted only of her mother and father, two aunts, an uncle, and her grandparents. The fact that they were always traveling was what kept her from making friends. As the months passed, Strafe began to doubt that the Great Valley existed. Then something terrible happened that changed her life forever. The Great Earthshake One night, while Strafe and her herd were sleeping in a canyon, a Great Earthshake ravaged the land. As they tried to flee the collapsing canyon, most of Strafe's family was killed by the falling rocks or swallowed up by the cracks in the ground. Strafe's mother pushed her out of the way just before being swallowed up in the massive crack that formed in the ground. By the time it was over, the young iguanodon had lost her entire family. Aloe and in shock, she wandered the wasteland for a while before finally resting by a small tree that had survived the disaster. While she was resting, a herd of "parasaurolophus", led by the cruel Darin, arrived. Darin quickly drove her away, despite the protests of Snork. That night, Snork approached her with food and apologized for his father's behavior. As they were talking, Darin discovered them and banished Snork from the herd. Strafe, feeling sorry for him, allowed Snork to accompany her on her search for the Great Valley and the two quickly became friends. Journey to the Great Valley One day while traveling across the wasteland, Strafe and Snork entered a cave to take shelter from a storm. It was here that they met Kaga, a fellow iguanodon, and Longtail, a flier. Learning that they too were looking for the Great Valley, Strafe and Snork joined them and together, they traveled onward. As time passed, Strafe developed a romantic relationship with Kaga. A short time later, the group of traveling dinosaurs came across Dante, a friendly troodon who joined their group. Strafe was a bit nervous about traveling with a sharptooth at first but she accepted Dante and regarded him as a good friend. Things took an unexpected turn, however, when Shriek, a deadly sharptoothbegan stalking the group, attacked Snork while he was eating. Strafe boldly rushed to his aid only to receive a devastating bite on her right shoulder. The resulting injury and blood loss nearly killed her. Even when she recovered, the iguanodon was left with a scar on her shoulder. Dante and Longtail were injured as well though everyone eventually recovered. It was during this ordeal that Strafe made yet another close friend, Hunter. As the dinosaurs continued onward toward the valley, Strafe did anything she could to help her friends. As they were nearing the valley, Strafe encountered Shriek again. In the fighting that followed, Shriek was killed by Kaga and Dante. Shortly afterward, Strafe was scouting with Snork when they happened upon a cave. They discovered that this cave led into the Great Valley. Finally, after the long and tiring journey, Strafe had a place to call home. That night, she celebrated with her friends at a party. The journey had strengthened her physically, mentally, and emotionally. She became lean and muscular as a result of the hard traveling. Her attitude changed completely. Strafe was no longer the shy child she had been in the beginning. She had become a strong and well-rounded adult. Life in the Great Valley For the first couple of weeks, things were perfect in the Great Valley. Strafe met some of the residents, including Littlefoot and Cera. She remained close to her friends and played games with them. Over time, she becamse very close to Kaga. However, Virgil, Dante's brother, arrived in the valley, seeking revenge on Dande. During a long battle, Strafe and Snork fought alongside their friends against Virgil's minions but the battle came to an end when the Great Valley residents arrived and drove the hostiles away. Personality Initially Strafe was a quiet and shy young girl. She did not talk much and kept to herself around strangers. However, she became stronger after meeting her new friends. Strafe is a devoted friend and will do whatever it takes to protect those she loves. She is playful and enjoys water games. She is still quiet sometimes but now Strafe is much more outgoing than at first. There is really nothing she enjoys more than spending time with her friends, who she considers her new family. Despite her seemingly gentle nature, Strafe can be a fierce fighter, especially when her friends are in danger. Physical Appearance {| align="left" | cellspacing="0" | cellpadding="0" |- valign="top" | Strafe has bluish-grey scaly skin on most of her body with black stripes running down her back and tail. The three stripes at the end of her tail form complete bands and the tip of her tail is black. She has ashy grey undermarkings. On her right shoulder is the scar from her fight with Shriek. Strafe also has green eyes. Strafe is lean and muscular as a result of the hardships she endured on the journey to the Great Valley. Relationships Snork- Snork is Strafe's closest friend. Kaga- A male iguanodon and another close friend. Near the end of the Sleep and Remember rpg, she revealed that she loves him. Likewise, he has feelings for her as well. He is now Strafe's mate and the two plan to start a family together. Dante and Longtail- These are two very close friends who she deeply respects for their devotion and loyalty to their friends. Role Plays Sleep and Remember Sleep and Remember II